


Show Me

by Lightofonesoul



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Cutting, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, First Kiss, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannigram - Freeform, Knife Kink, Love Bites, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Soft Porn, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, cut kink, kissing so much kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightofonesoul/pseuds/Lightofonesoul
Summary: An evolution on Hannigram relationship"This was Will Graham’s power: in the centre of his heart, in the main veins where blood was pumping and flowing, pushing him to compassion. He could enjoy the vision of the other tormented man, but on the other hand that surpassed reason, logic, or revenge, he wanted to comfort him."
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thanks my amazing beta gyxam she did amazing editing and she's so kind 💗💗

Italian version [here](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3950032&i=1)

There was silence, and the moon appeared in the sky with her silvery reflection beat on the wooden floor where they were. There were only sounds of an antique clock ticking in the living room, and Will’s constant flicking. Graham was sitting in a rather small wooden desk, and he was looking at Hannibal drawings, occasionally expressing a silent appreciation, and sometimes even commenting on them. It was certainly nothing new that Will could take advantage of the situation, to get his hands in his things, but there was something different. First of all the house, which was smaller, had a narrow living room with only two armchairs in vinimi and a modest library, but on the other hand, it was all temporary, a safe place to hide. And then Hannibal had been in worse situations, when he had been deprived of his castle and forced to share the room, with many beds and unknown faces. They had tried to make him forget who he was in that orphanage, but they had not succeeded… therefore he could bear this, especially in Will’s company. Yet, there was something new, a change in their relationship.

Suddenly Will sighed and the noise of the papers stopped, Hannibal sitting in the armchair looked up from the book he was reading to look at him, his eyes were lost in a thought, an idea, or a memory, blended in the silence of the immobility he had assumed.

«He will be able to feel every day the desire to eat you, and yet he will find nourishment only by looking at you, Bedelia Du Maurier said these words to me when I asked her if you were in love with me.»

«I see.»

Will looked at him.

«Should I use them and think of them, in the past?»

Hannibal then placed the book on the dark wooden table next to him, crossing his hands on his lap.

«What paths has your mind traveled to reach this question?»

«Which ones have yours?» he replied slowly, a sigh held back as he looked around in the pale blue room.

«You should know, Will.»

Will giggled.

«I don’t know where your mind has been all this time, Hannibal. I thought you were here, but it’s a facade, a smokescreen.»

«Is that what you see?»

Hannibal was being stoic as always,, but his heart was pounding hard in his chest, making his whole being vibrate, because he knew well the reason for Will’s anger and what he meant: they had fled together from the FBI, shared the bedroom and even slept together, but they couldn’t define their night together as intimate, not anymore. In fact they were further away from each other than they had ever been. They did not share thoughts, but only weak pieces of what they used to speak about years ago, the unspoken silences were their companion, a broken teacup that you can feel cracking in the room.

It was as if the prison where Lecter had been waiting for him for three years had reappeared among them with the same glass, but it was now invisible, built by both of the two men.

«That’s what I don’t see... Those words no longer seem to be in your eyes, we have survived the waves of death and are here as you wanted, and yet something is broken. And you know it.»

He looked at him with a brilliant blame for Lecter in the blue of his pupils, his eyebrows and forehead was corrugated- Hannibal looked at him with his head on the side enjoying his torment, because of the feeling that hovered between them and in them.

How many times did he feel that way? How many times had he been rejected and waited for Graham while understanding and accepting himself and what they are together?

He even came to the point in which he chose to be pushed off a cliff with a percentage at 50% of not getting out alive for him... They both shared the same pain and pleasure, and Will had to pay for his share again, at least emotionally.

«This is what...»

«Enough! I don’t want a psychoanalysis session, I want the truth.»

«You want to understand.»

Will nodded, his fingers tapping on the desk and their eyes met; it was clear why he looked at his drawings, or why he often stayed in the same room where Hannibal was... he was looking for their connection. Graham sighed, ready to lower the barrier that he had ignored in those months. He looked at him, studied him, and finally heard it.

Lecter could see all of this in his eyes.

«You’re holding back, you chose to do it because there was no other way.»

He approached him slowly but surely, his voice reduced to a whisper and his gaze determined, Hannibal felt his breath getting stuck in his throat.

«You believe that I will abandon you, that I will leave you and change my mind, withdrawing my choice.»

And here he is! The awareness written in the slight flicker of his hand pointed at him, and in the eyes.

He stopped and took a few steps back, shaking his head.

«You don’t trust me.» He whispered within his narrowed teeth, he looked down and tried to hide every feeling, but Hannibal knew that he was hurt, he could feel it in the shivering and heartache of his own skin.

«Trust takes time, and is created by attention and attitudes towards another individual. It is something we must both work on.»

«Brick by brick.»

Will nodded with his empty gaze lost in the room, the silver reflection of the moon touched his cheek and Hannibal stared at him. This was Will Graham’s power: in the centre of his heart, in the main veins where blood was pumping and flowing, pushing him to compassion. He could enjoy the vision of the other tormented man, but on the other hand that surpassed reason, logic, or revenge, he wanted to comfort him.

«Will...»

He looked at him, with expressive large blue eyes but before he could say anything, Will spoke.

«Is it just a question of trust that blocks you?»

«No.»

Will’s eyes brightened and paid attention.

«Tell me why then.»

Hannibal licked his lower lip, waiting a few seconds before answering.

«What I feel for you, in his immensity and ferocity, could frighten you.»

Will produced a laugh, his eyebrows bent upwards and his hands in his pocket.

«Really, Hannibal? I saw the best and worst part of you.»

«But you’re not used to this: to be seen, understood, and loved for who you really are. It might push you to want to save yourself.»

Will looked away.

«Habit is an illusion of a routine that can be broken at any moment, you have already broken and reassembled me.»

He stopped and nodded at his own thought, and said nothing more for a few seconds.

Then his eyes lit up again.

«You want to give me pain and love.»

It was a whisper, but Hannibal heard it strongly inside his chest, that familiar warmth of being understood... He nodded at Will’s gaze, before the profiler moved a few steps closer until he was behind his armchair. He leaned towards him, and Hannibal closed his eyes, his warm breath in the neck and ear, where Will put his lips. Lingered a little with them, as if he pressed silent kisses.

«I don’t want to save myself anymore, and that’s fine.»

He was so tempting, that sent shivers of ecstasy in the back of the psychiatrist.

«Show me.» he said in a pleasant and warm whisper, before something sharp caused him pain in the right side of his neck. Hannibal sprang to his feet, distanced himself from the dangerous creature that had wounded him, Will had the scalpel and was shining under the yellow chandelier, the same one that Hannibal kept on the desk leaning as a pencil sharpener and as a defensive weapon in case of need.

He carried a hand around his neck and it was throbbing, and some crimson wetted his fingers. As if some pins pierced his heart, he felt the pain and anger pumping his blood and spurring him to the passion to act. But then he saw Will’s smile.

«Now I see you.»

Finally some emotions after months of silence.

Hannibal heard the hidden phrase in what Will said.

He jumped out at him and Graham cut him on the back of his hand, tried again and managed to grab the scalpel, resisted the pain of the blade trespassed his palm and the blood flowed. There was a struggle for domination over the weapon but he was amazed, when Will left the grip and backed a few steps. Lecter took the opportunity, but decided not to use the scalpel but rather the free hand that squeezed his neck, growled against him. The other man did not react but rather noticed his pupils dilated and his lips opened.

«Show me.» he whispered with a lightly voice.

Hannibal left him at that point, with calculated slowness, and Will went back again to rest at his desk, not reacting any further. In his eyes there was no written anger, revenge, or pain but they were rather dark, the small lamp behind him made them look deep and gloomy.

A palpable, voracious, and uncontrollable desire that resulted when he bit his lips, Hannibal followed that gesture and those teeth into the lower lip. Then Will tilted his head to the side, a request written on his face, the same as before.

_Show me._

Will was offering himself to him, he was his, whatever he would choose to do with the blade in his hand.

_Trust._

Hannibal rotated the scalpel and approached him, not looking away from that persuasive figure that shamelessly showed his neck. He felt the blood throbbed in his ears when, with two fingers, Hannibal touched his bloody palm and stained the lip that the other had just bitten. Graham opened his eyes and then licked the gift of blood offered to him.

Hannibal winced, a small smile on his face when he brought the scalpel to Will’s throat, slowly sliding it along the other’s Adam's apple. Dark melodies whispered to him to penetrate with blade, that soft flesh Will offered to him.

He looked at him and could see the desire in his dark pupils: he wanted to see that love, to hear it tear apart his being, inside his heart, and flowing in his blood.

Lecter felt a shiver, and slowly made a cut to the right side of Graham’s throat while still looking at him, his eyes devoured by the darkest of cravings. He moaned but did not move, and his hands remained leaned against the desk behind him. A red line, hot, and attractive, descended into his pale neck and went down. Hannibal approached his face, lingered in his smell, before placing his lips on the scar and licking the blood coming out of it.

«Tell me Will, would you ever ask me to "stop if you love me"... would you ever do that?» He whispered to the base of his neck, feeling him shivering under his breath.

«Not in a million years.»

The hoarse tone with which he had replied ignited him with all the passion he had contained for years... and he did not stop, a little smile created on his face when he met his hungry look.

«My cunning boy.»

He moved the scalpel just under his Adam’s apple and cut, kissing and taking the blood that was running out of him, Will moaned and called his name, one, two, and several times and Hannibal knew what he wanted. He knew it from the shivers in his skin and from the chills that ran through his body. He stepped away from his neck and looked up at him, met his dark eyes, a small smile colored his face when Graham leaned towards him.

Lecter, however, instead of giving him what he wanted, placed the scalpel on those perfect lips and did a small cut on the lower one, the other man gasped but his pupils dilated further and Will licked the drop of blood that stained his lip.

«Hannibal.»

He called him another time, his voice was seductive like a beautiful and dangerous siren that dominated the deep waters of lust. And Hannibal threw himself in those waves, kissed him gently, first the lower lip and then the other, and then deepened, absorbing his taste mixed with the sweet and metallic of blood.

They both groaned at that contact, and it was then that Will moved his hands, and scratched the cut on Hannibal’s neck, the one he had done before, and Hannibal received that pleasant feeling of pain. Then Graham clung to him tighter and held him, sending shivers of ecstasy in Lecter.

Hannibal with his free hand went up to unbutton the white shirt he had bought for him, with a confident touch but even dominated by desire, while their lips didn't separate for even a moment. They did not need air or anything other than the contact they had, and it was only at the extreme needed to breathe they had to do it, drawing the air that the lungs were demanding.

Their eyes met before Hannibal came down to kiss the area under his jaw, and then under his left ear where he had smelled his skin, his virility smelled accentuated with excitement.

He smelled and kissed his neck while sliding the scalpel through his chest, his skin was warm in contrast to the cold, ruthless blade. Will’s hands were now combing through his hair, in a slow and repetitive movement that made him lose every inch of rationality.

He slid the scalpel slowly and slightly under the man’s left nipple, and the thrill that passed through Will became a rather sharp groan, when he went to lick and suck blood in that area.

Will was like clay in his hands and he felt, cut after cut, that he was melting and shaping more and more, and he could also felt his excitement growing and pressing in his thigh. He went down with a scalpel to his belly, grazed the old scar that he had left to him, and arrived at the groin then stopped, and placed the blade on the desk next to the man.

He carried his hands to his pants that he then untied, took his boxers and pants down with him, kneeling in front of Will, his erection was at its peak and its vein pulsed. Will stopped the hands in his hair, while Hannibal began to play with his tongue on the tip of his cock.

Graham at that point, exhaled loudly and the doctor felt his hands tremble in his scalp, while he called his name in a tinge of desperate desire and he satisfied him by taking his cock in his mouth and sucking… First slowly, then faster and faster.

Will grabbed his hair so hard, cried and moaned that sent more and more hot waves into Lecter’s body, groin and soul.

Hannibal grabbed his hips, bringing them closer while the other continued to moan louder and more desperate. And the grip in his hair became stronger, so much that when he took his testicles and tightened them, he gasped in various contractions, and felt his fingers trembling in his hair. He knew it was close to orgasming, he could feel it from his taut body and penis, as well as from the preseminal fluid in his tongue.

«Hannibal, God... Hannibal.»

As he growled his name was further confirmation, he pushed his erection further down into his throat and then sucked hard, and soon he came, the taste of Will was into his mouth.

Then he stood still while Graham’s body trembled, and looked up at him in all his beauty: his hair in disarray, his eyes bright but now relaxed and more fulfilled, while his gaze was lost in that feeling, and his red cheeks matched the color of his lips.

Hannibal got up and they looked at each other for intense minutes, then Will took his hand with the cut palm, and kissed there, while his eyes were still on him. But then suddenly he froze and covered his eyes with the same hand and with a prolonged sigh.

«It’s too much.»

Lecter realized how much of his empathy he was absorbing and feeling, and a remnant of the previous fear, anger, and disappointment enveloped him... but they vanished instantly when he felt Will’s lips on his. He returned that kiss, and their tongues intertwined and mingled with their taste. Suddenly he felt tears wet his cheeks, but only when they parted Hannibal realized that they were not his, he saw Graham’s eyes shine with sweetness and gave him a smile.

Lecter’s heart tightened to the vision.

He kissed his cheeks with his eyes closed, caressing with his nose the point between his ear and jaw, and enjoyed the moment.

He wanted him so badly but would have stopped there, if Will had not wanted. The hands of the other touched his neck on the bottom, in a precise point, giving him immense shivers.

When their eyes met, Will assumed a different expression, a light smile and glance, he opened his jacket with precision not taking his eyes off him.

«Show me.»

Will whispered it out into his lips, he then lowered, his hands determined to unzip his pants and raised an eyebrow while he touched his erection pressing through the fabric. Hannibal separated him from that desk and kissed him with passion, with every inch of him. He explored his mouth, while removing his shirt and with his hands caressing his back up to the bottom until his glutes.

Then Lecter took him in his arms, at first he rebelled against that choice, but then he met his glance and surrendered, letting himself be carried wherever he wanted. Graham even put his head in his chest and Hannibal knew well that he was listening to his heart.

He took him to bed and undressed under Will's gaze, who did not leave him for a moment, with every button of the suit and the shirt undone, his eyes became darker and with his head to the side, he watched him. When he was naked in front of him, Will knelt down to him and laid his hands on his chest, touching him with his fingers, and looking at him.

Hannibal could felt Will’s hands piercing his flesh, and reaching to his heart.

Will looked at him and the doctor could see the reflection of how he had always looked at him, written in his blue pupils: worship, devotion, and complete surrender to that feeling, which for too long he had kept disguised and hidden even to himself.

Hannibal swallowed, took his face in his hands and caressed with his thumbs his cheeks, while his eyes took on the most beautiful colors of blue mixed with the brightness that shone in them.

Lecter closed his eyes, resting his lips on his forehead and laying them down a little, before giving him a kiss.

The feelings, as tears, went down and touched Graham’s face.

«And so the devil has a soul.»

He said as he caressed his cheeks and tears, which Will licked from his fingers with a smirk on his face, Hannibal put his hands down to his neck, which he wrapped gently but firmly and pushed him onto the bed.

«Tied to yours.» he whispered in reply.

Then Hannibal bit his lower lip that he had cut before, and in fact, a small droplet of blood flowed out of it which made Will tremble under his hands, and so he planted his fingernails in his back, an embrace without a way of escaping. And lying in bed in his arms, Will’s expression became cunning again, and when their lips met again it was an explosion of the senses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everyone! This is my first soft-porn/kinky fanfiction and i hope you like it 😊  
> And thanks to everyone will read it or will leave a kudos of feedback ❤ ❤❤


End file.
